Frozen Underneath
by Ichimoto Mitchan
Summary: Roxas catches one of his friends my rp OC trying to kill herself. Based off of a rp, sorta. Rated T for talk of sucide, I believe that's not kid friendly.


Okay, so this happens to be something I tend to write when feeling down or something. I always end up with stories like this. Oh well, deal with it!! I'm letting some feelings out based half on a role play, half on how I felt the other day.

* * *

Her head hung low, her thin brown hair hanging down before her face. Small clouds of breath show from her partly open mouth. Back to a wall, a black tang top on. Her legs were before her with her hands by her sides. Eyes clouded over with despair, hate, and fear.

'A nice simple way to let this go,' she thought. It was freezing cold outside, at least thirty degrees Fahrenheit. 'With the cold my body will shut down slowly. I'll drift to sleep and feel no pain.' A faint smile appeared on her blue lips.

It felt as if so many hours passed, the girl hated the cold. The lack of heat was driving her mad, but she could not stop what she wanted. She couldn't take it anymore. The laughing, the hurt, the hate, ignorance, unimportance, anger, it was eating her and brought her to the place where she was now. Outside the house where she currently resided, hoping that her friend's wouldn't come out and help her.

Eyes drooping now and her breath more shallow, it had been a good long while.

"Hey Mitchan!" A voice rang out from the house. The girl sat up, eyes wide now. Fear coursed through her. 'No, Roxas stay away!' The voice continued to yell her name all through the house, until the person came outside.

"Mitch—" Roxas began when he looked down to see the freezing girl. His eyes widened to see her skin blue-ish and her lips a darker shade of blue. She was wearing practically nothing, just a small tang top and shorts, and shivering like crazy. "M-Mit…chan…What…what are you…?" He said, quietly, not sure what to say. He was shocked and afraid at the same time.

Mitchan turned her head away from him and slowly began. "I finally stopped. The raft didn't come, and my limbs were tired. I told you I'll sink to the bottom and let the current take me away; I just didn't think I'd be caught in the act."

Roxas stared at her, tears finally coming lose from his eyes. "How could you?" He said a hint of anger in his voice. "How could you just give up?! Dammit I won't just stand here and let you do this to yourself!!" He said this as he came down and hugged her. He felt how cold she was.

He heard her sobbing soft at first then hard. She turned and hugged him tightly back, still shivering. "R-Ro-xas…I'm—I'm so….so sorry!!" Her words were stuttered and full of sobs.

They sat there for a few good long minutes, just letting the tears and worries fall. Roxas let her go and stood up. "Let's get you inside to warm up." He smiled holding his hand out to Mitchan. She nodded and took his hand. His eyes darted to her wrists where there were many cut marks, most fresh looking and deep. Upon noticing where Roxas was looking, Mitchan's eyes went down.

"I told you already I couldn't take it." The two began to slowly walk back inside the house. Once they entered Mitchan felt as if a thousand needles hit her at one, all over. The sudden change in temperature hurt, but was needed.

Roxas walked her over to the couch and put a blanket over her. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go get a heater and some hot chocolate for you." Mitchan nodded to Roxas and closed her eyes. She was drifting to sleep as Roxas cam back and plugged in a heater and set it near her. He laid a hot water bottle near her feet and put his hand on her head.

She was still ice cold. Roxas frowned. 'How could you do that? You know that we all care too much for you. You should have come to us; we would have tried to help you.' He looked at her when he heard the door open. He looked back to see Sora, Riku and Karou (Not Ouran Karou, my friend goes by Karou, and this person happens to be a girl) walking into the room.

"Roxas di—" Karou began when she saw Mitchan sleeping on the couch with blue lips and Roxas sitting on the floor by her. "What happened?!" Roxas looked at her then to Sora. "She was outside too long and got really cold." The three went over to her fast, but none faster than Sora.

"Is she going to be okay?! Did she get lost outside?! Why was she out long enough to be so cold?!" Sora said, really fast. Roxas looked to Riku and Karou who both knew the real reason to why the sleeping girl was out there long enough to be so cold and freeze almost. They wouldn't tell Sora that though, it would freak him out.

"Don't worry Sora," Riku began, slightly smiling, "She'll wake up and be better. She'll probably have a cold though." Sora looked at him with worry in his eyes but nodded. "Okay." He said, looking back to his sleeping friend.

Slowly Sora and Karou went to their rooms to sleep, but Roxas stayed next to Mitchan. "Roxas, get some sleep, she's going to be fine." Riku said, point to her. "See, her skin is back to its normal color and she's warming up."

Roxas kept looking at her sleeping form as he started. "She's been cutting again. She was going to kill herself if I didn't find her! To see my friend out there… Where I've been before…" Tears filled his eyes slowly. "I don't want her to wake up and think that I don't care. I won't let anyone I care about fall. I've seen too many falls, but I won't let her, not one of my close friends."

Riku put his hand on Roxas' shoulder and nodded. Riku understood, and left the room. Riku returned minutes later with two sleeping bags and pillows. Roxas gave him an odd look.

"It's better for one to know that they have more then one person who cares." Riku said smiling. Roxas smiled brighter as he took his sleeping bag and quickly set it on the ground to sleep in.

The squeak of a door opening, and Sora walked in with his comforter and pillow. "Hey I wanna sleep out here too!!" He said childishly, plopping down on the floor and smiling bright. Soon after, due to the noise the guys were making, Karou came out with her pillow and a blanket too. "Might as well join the party," she said smiling, sitting next to Sora.

The four slowly drifted into their dream lands while Mitchan began to feel calmness rush over her in great heaps. As if she knew that they were all there and loving her, she smiled in her sleep, and having good dreams.

* * *

The end. :D

Had troubble with making an ending. But yeah, I was, and am, having some problems recently and I was talking to Roxas last night and he was mad at me for feeling the way i was. He was acting the same way, and I guess I just let that out in my writing. lol

K, review, if ya want.


End file.
